1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fans and, more specifically, to a solar powered fan which provides a compact cylindrical housing that can be comfortably hand held. The small compact design can be easily stored and transported on one's person, in a brief case or beach bag.
The present invention also provides a small portable solar panel which can be used to directly power the fan motor or recharge the optional battery pack. A plurality of various length cables provides a conduit for power from the solar panel to the fan.
Additionally, the present invention provides a plurality of adjustable pitch mounting stands to constrain the fan to a variety of surfaces for stationary use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other solar powered fan devices designed for personal cooling or ventilation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,645 issued to Wolfe, et al. on Feb. 13, 1990.
Another patent was issued to Hwang on Nov. 27, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,126. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,169 was issued to Chen on Jan. 22, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 3, 1991 to Wu, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,258.
Another patent was issued to Juang on Sep. 22, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,736. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,265 was issued to Kawaguchi, et al. on Oct. 5, 1993. Another was issued to Ferng on Dec. 31, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,909 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 7, 2000 to Asenguah, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,291.
Another patent was issued to Sibbe on May 30, 1984 as German Patent No. DE3337241. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2241378 was issued to Forsyth on Aug. 28, 1991. Another was issued to Takahashi on Oct. 3, 1995 as Japan Patent No. JP7253096 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 18, 2003 to Sha as Japan Patent No. JP2003201990.
A solar ventilator (1) is fittable to an edge (2) having first and second sides corresponding to first and second regions. The edge can be of a barrier, e.g. of a movable window of a motor vehicle or of a building. The ventilator has a suspension (5) for suspending the ventilator from the edge so that the ventilator will be adjacent the first region. The ventilator has a housing (4) having inlet and outlet portions (11, 12) for enabling air to be transferred therebetween from a region to the other region. A fan (13) is comprised by the housing so as to enable the transfer of air. A solar generator (15) drives the fan. The ventilator may be arranged for direct or indirect reception of solar radiation.
A lamp with a power source to supply a fan, comprising a light installation, a solar cell connected inside of the lampshade, a rechargeable battery to be charged with electrical power by means of the solar cell, and a small fan or other small electrical apparatus attached to the rechargeable battery. As the light installation uses alternating-current, radiation energy sent from the light bulb, is converted by the solar cell's photoelectric effect to provide current again to charge a rechargeable battery, thereby supplying the small fan or any other electrical apparatus (such as shaver, transistor radio) with the required power source to operate, and thereby save energy.
A vehicular internal fan ventilator, which includes a housing having set therein an internal ventilating chamber with a cross-flow air fan, a motor, a storage batteries and selector and a switch and a linkage to an oblique, external portion of housing which is fixedly mounted a solar cell board to collect solar energy for the motor and/or to charge the storage batteries. The housing comprises a top retainer rib and a bottom window glass channel for convenient installation in with a separate, flexible and cuttable packing strip in a car between door frame upper trim and window glass of a vehicle.
A motor-driven, window mounted portable fan with cigarette-lighter plug. The fan, or impeller, is mounted in an impeller housing which in turn is mounted centrally on one face of a window prop. The window prop is rectangular in shape and has lengthwise slideways on both of its sides. Extension pieces fit in the slideways so that the slideways can be lengthened to fit different sized windows. Opposite the impeller housing is a rain cover and a vent lid, which covers a vent. The vent lid is opened and closed by a motor, via an activation arm.
An automatic solar-powered car ventilator to be installed between the upper horizontal bar of the window sash and the upper horizontal edge of a movable window glass in a window in a car door having a main body and two auxiliary bodies extending from both sides of the main body to be cut to suit the width of the movable window glass. A ventilating means including a fan, a motor to drive the fan to suck in the open air and exhaust out the air in the car. A base to mount the fan and the motor and a housing to shield the fan, the motor and the base. A solar-energy board being combined with the main body or the ventilating means by means of two clamps on the board movably catching hold of either two holders on the main body or on the ventilating means to generate electricity to power the motor by absorbing the sunlight.
A deodorizer which comprises a deodorant member, an electric motor, a fan fixed to the electric motor, a receptacle having these members accommodated therein, and a solar cell provided in the receptacle and adapted to supply a driving electric power to the electric motor, whereby, owing to the blowing action of the fan, air is caused to enter the interior the receptacle from an air suction port and pass there through and is blown out from an air blowout port to outside the receptacle, and the air is caused to flow around a portion of the receptacle where the solar cell is installed.
A solar power-operated cooling system installed in a motor vehicle for circulation of air, including a solar power device having a plurality of photovoltaic cells mounted for converting the radiant energy of sunlight into electric power and a power output terminal for output of electric power from the photovoltaic cells, an electric connector having an input terminal connected to the power output terminal of the solar power device and at least two output terminals, at least one blowing fan and at least one exhaust fan respectively installed in the interior door panel assemblies of the motor vehicle and electrically connected to the output terminals of the electric connector and driven to draw fresh air into or to draw hot air out of the motor vehicle.
The present invention discloses an apparatus (10) for providing solar powered air circulation to the face and upper body of the user. A means for mounting photoelectric cells (16) to the apex of the top of a hat (12) is provided which cells 16 are connected by wire (24) to a directionally selective fan (14) which is located under the brim (18) of the hat (12). The fan (14) receives air transmitted through a conduit (20) under the brim of the hat (12) which has its air inlets (22) on the lateral edges of the brim (18) of the hat (12). The fan (14) is also provided with a horizontally movable axle (26) means whereby it is partially rotatable in the horizontal axis to selectively distribute the air. An alternative embodiment (30) is provided wherein the components of the present invention are assembled onto a modular semi-flexible frame (30) which can be attached to an existing favorite cap (12) by means of hook and loop material (36) thereby providing a portable cooling unit which can be easily attached to various hats.
The fan for producing wind or for cooling excessive temperatures is intended for direct and personal use by persons who are away from their usual premises and do not have any power mains supply available (for example train compartment etc.), but wish to protect themselves from or to alleviate excessive temperatures or their unpleasant attendant manifestations (including perspiration). The fans currently available commercially are fundamentally unsuitable for this. On the one hand they are too large and bulky—on the other hand they do not have an independent power supply, that is they are tied to buildings. The fan submitted in the present application, however, fulfils these substantive requirements. It is of light, handy design and is equipped with built-in and independent power supply facilities. These independent electrical energy sources in particular comprise an accumulator, with a charging device and a mains connection, a storage battery, also with a charging device and a mains connection, a dry battery and last but not least solar power on the basis of the photo-voltaic effect.
A portable air-conditioner using an electronic heat pump 3, e.g. a Peltier effect device, designed to run on solar or battery power and suitable for use in vehicles and similar confined spaces or carried as a personal comfort device. The air-conditioner can be left to operate unattended for long periods. The air-conditioner may be constructed with heat sinks 1, 2 and a fan 4 all contained in a casing with one or more electronic heat pumps 3, and may be powered by a solar panel or automobile accumulator. The casing may be fitted to a vehicle window frame using an attachment (11, FIG. 3).
PURPOSE: To realize the without place restriction by providing a fan motor and impellers in a housing, providing a lid body that is pivotingly supported at the housing and closes an air suction opening or an exhaust opening, and driving the fan motor by means of the power generation output of a solar battery provided on a surface that is exposed at the time of lid body opening. CONSTITUTION: An air suction opening 2 is formed on one surface of a housing 1 of a rectangular box shape, and an exhaust opening is formed on the other surface of the housing 1, and on the inside, a fan motor 4 is provided. Plural impellers 6 are provided at an approximately bowl-like rotor 5 to be rotated by means of the fan motor 4. A lid body 27 is openably/closably supported at the lower side edge of the air suction opening 2 of the housing 1, and a solar battery 28 is provided on a surface to be exposed at the time of lid body 27 opening. The solar battery 28 is made up of, for example, plural amorphous solar battery cells that are arranged in a surface state and are connected to each other in series, parallel or in the combination of these, and wiring is conducted so that the fan motor 4 may be driven by means of its power generation output. Thus, this portable type blower can be used simply without receiving place restriction.
PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED: To provide an easily carriable fan with solar panels which can be used outdoors with no power supply.
While these solar devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.